halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nanosoldier
[[User talk:Nanosoldier/Archive Alpha|'ARCHIVE ALPHA']] ARCHIVE BETA ARCHIVE CHARLIE ---- , even if you're an administrator. Also, the page is automatically formatted with a Tahoma font for my pleasure. AND also, I will alter any sentences meaning the same thing just, more appropriate.}} ---- Please, mind your own business, thank you. :Its nice to finally see a good comment from you Gutsy. ::I'm usually well behaved. Anyway, please reply to the user's talk page whenever you recieve a message, it makes things easier for a lot of people. Cheers. :::I prefer using my talk page now. I want it smothered with a lot of INFORMATIONs. ::::If you insist, but you might aggrovate a lot of people, just a heads up, mate. Witticisms I have the simplest tastes. I am always satisfied with the best. Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 07:54, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Shut up please I am sick to death of your arrogant behaviour. I am not trying to get back at you for anything. I constantly have to remind you to not delete people's comments, especially on the talk page of other users. Let them tell me off if they feel offended. If I see something wrong, I voice my opinion, you cannot stop me and you are in idiot if you feel you can. I must agaign remind you that you cannot delete comments of other users. Only a rollbacker or admin can do that, not you. Sorry to burst your bubble. Now, please, just shut up for once out of the whole time you have been here. Thank you. Cheers. :*sigh* I see you still haven't learned all the ways of Halo Fanon and want to do this the hard way. Your useless comments continue to not amuse anyone. Now someone should show you discipline the the later future only to be replied witha "Yes, mum". If you gain another civility warning, don't blame me. Just remember YOU started it. I never started anything, your arrogant, ignorant behaviour started this. There is no "way" of Halo Fanon and it pisses me off that you think you know "the way" to anything. I'm not isulting you, I'm just asking you to stay in you place, that is in no way uncivil. I never intended to amuse anyone. Please, just mind your own goddamn business, unless if you actually have an opinion or constructive criticism to voice to any of my articles. Thank you. Apology Now that things have calmed down a bit, I shall formally apologise to you for my earlier behaviour. I am sorry for the way I spoke to you, and for starting this argument on Rozh's talk page, Neither of us wanted this to escalate into an argument and it is regrettable. It won't happen again. :Apology accepted. Just don't intervene in my conversations and I won't into yours. And if you can be so kind: Can you change your recent posts out of their bubble styled format? It just makes my page look better. ::*high fives* — subtank (7alk) 13:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Agreed. =) About You should know that in most of /2 templates, there is a free field available to users. This free field can be anything the user wants them to be. To use it, just add |misc-title= to specify the title of the section and |misc= to fill in the section. — subtank (7alk) 13:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Infinityverse You're welcome to help participate in the Infinityverse. Right now I'm planning a "crash course page" that'll help acclimate users to the project. As for the "hop" from one EU to another happening in-universe, it is original, I guess, but kinda iffy. I will consider it and make a decision before long. Cheers, RE: GLaDOS' most epic lines AAO RP RE:High Definition glory Scrap Metal Blatant copy-paste-editing of my article for your own, crappy knockoff I'm glad you removed (or changed beyond recognition) all the stuff you copied/pasted/slightly edited from the Remembrance-class Frigate which was just about the entire article. Your poor attempt at plagiarism (yes, copypasting from another's article is plagiarism) went unnoticed for all of five minutes, considering other users have tried the same in the past, and that there were numerous things you neglected to change at all; one instance of an actual link to one of my articles (and changing '20cm ceramic armour plate' to '30cm ceramic armour plate'- real subtle). Next time you try to create an article better than your usual awful standard using my own work which you've poorly disguised, I won't piss about for a few hours waiting for you to come on the IRC so I can tell you to remove it, I'll just tag it with plagiarism right away. Warm regards, Candidate, thingery thing. http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jackson_Candidate_Record.png <-- How? If you're awesome enough to tell me where you got the template then, you, are... awesome! -- Thanks man. For some reason I didn't thnk to look there lol